


Secrets Aren't Forever

by HailHydra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra/pseuds/HailHydra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is bothering Remus and his friends decide to figure out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets Aren't Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This was a piece I wrote for my AS English Language coursework a few years ago and I thought I would share it here.   
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated.

Remus Lupin was sat at home reading a book when he first saw the man. He placed down Hogwarts: A History, a book that he was studying for his upcoming first year at Hogwarts, and walked to the door where his father stood talking to a tall man that he had never met before. Remus stood slightly out of view, curious about whom this man was. By the raised tones both men were using, Remus assumed that they were arguing. Judging by how loud their voices were becoming Remus guessed that soon enough all hell would break loose.

“I’d rather be poor than be a mangy mutt like you!” Mr Lupin screamed at the man.

And there you have it, Remus thought. You never insult a werewolf.

“You’ll pay for that, Lupin. Mark my words.” The man’s voice had dropped to a threatening level as he had stalked from the territory.

Had Remus have known the vengeful plans that were running through the werewolves mind he may not have been so careless and the situation may have been avoided but as the situation stood he did not know what the man had planned. And so it was days later that Remus John Lupin found himself walking through the dark streets of his hometown with only the moon to keep him company. Little did he know that there was someone there, watching him from the shadows. By the time he became aware that something was wrong it was already too late. 

Remus’ legs buckled as he was hit by an indescribable pain in his neck, instinctively his hand raised to the pained spot only to come away coated in something wet. Blood, he realised. He became distracted as a figure moved to stand over him. The piercing blue eyes of the man were illuminated in the darkness and he could just make out his smirk showing off slightly elongated fang teeth. The werewolf.

Remus no longer had the energy to hold the man’s stare as he writhed on the ground in pain. He could concentrate on nothing else but that, the extreme agony. The skin on his face seemed too tight and he scratched at his face, the now sharp claws ripping through the skin. Scream after scream escaped from his throat but no one came, too afraid to leave their houses. Before long Remus’ mind could no longer cope with the intense pain and he welcomed the blackness that enveloped him. 

 

***

 

Remus shot up in bed, the dream had shaken him. He could not believe that the events were still so vivid even though nearly a year had passed. Looking around the Gryffindor dorm room he was again reminded of how lucky he was actually was. Werewolves were not liked within the wizarding world, in fact they were hated, they were seen as the lowest of the low. But luckily for him Albus Dumbledore had taken pity on him and so he found himself secretly sleeping within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry whilst everybody around him remained unaware of his secret identity. In entering the school he had thought that this would be an easy feat. Little did he know. Because there was one thing that he hadn’t counted on and that was making friends. They were growing suspicious, he could tell. With every month that passed, every full moon that crossed the skies, they became more skeptical of where he was disappearing to at night. But there was nothing he could do about it. He was afraid, afraid of what they would say, afraid of how they would react. 

Remus had good reason to be wary, he had seen how this world worked. Good friends, relatives and people who he had known all of his life had turned away from him in disgust with evil sneers on their faces. Years of memories had been thrown down the drain as they turned their backs on him. And it pained him, not only the sudden and unexpected rejection but also his father’s reaction to this. It was physically painful to watch his father as he continued to blame himself internally after every person he had ever known walked out of their house in distaste.Remus tried to tell him that he didn’t blame him but it was no use and his father was ripping himself apart with guilt. Maybe with Remus away at school his father could relax and get over his worries. Hopefully.

“You alright, Remus?” The voice of one of Remus’ best friend asked.

The look that his dark haired friend was giving him was one of suspicion. Many people thought of James Potter as cocky and that he only cared about himself but they were wrong. Remus had been lucky enough to witness the caring side of James. After getting kicked out by his parents for being in Gryffindor house, it had been none other than James Potter who had let their other best friend, Sirius Black, stay at his house. And even now, when James knew that Remus was hiding something, there was still worry for him present in his eyes behind those glasses that he wore.

“Yeah, I just had a bad dream.” Remus tried to appease his friend.

In truth Remus was a very kind person, he hated to worry people and he hated to see someone in pain. Many people saw him as the quiet nerdy boy of the group and in truth, it would seem like that. James and Sirius were the mischief makers, always getting in trouble, leaving Remus to get them out of it but he didn’t mind, he would always protect his friends. He was extremely loyal to them, he would be there to help them at any costs, maybe this was because he had lost so many people already that he didn’t want to lose any more. Then lastly there was Peter Pettigrew, he wasn’t the brightest of boys but he was their friend none the less.

“Okay, well I’m heading outside to meet Sirius and Peter. Are you coming?” 

“No, I think I’m going to head to the library.” Remus replied.

He wanted to look up werewolves, he was hoping that he might be able to find something to help with his transformations. Remus could cope with the pain of the change although he didn’t like it, not at all, but what he couldn’t deal with was how dangerous he was in that form. He lost all rational thinking, he truly became the wolf and he would kill anyone near him without any memory of what had happened. Of course the school had taken precautions, chaining him up inside the Shrieking Shack which he was escorted to through the Whomping Willow before dark every full moon. This method worked well enough but Remus hated the lack of control he had and it pained him that others were in danger because of him and there was nothing he could do about it. He had checked the library hundreds of times over the year but still he looked, hoping that he would find something, anything.

 

***

 

“This has gone on long enough!” James suddenly exclaimed making both Sirius and Peter look over at him from where they were all sat under a tree in the school grounds.

“What’s wrong, James?” Sirius asked whilst making random sparks emit from his wand.

“We all know that Remus is hiding something and I say we find out what it is.”

“Now it’s getting interesting. I’ve been telling you for moths that we need to do something.” Sirius told him stopping the sparks and turning to face James.

“But what do we do? How are we supposed to know why he leaves every full moon?” Peter asked looking puzzled, this wasn’t an uncommon look on his face.

“No, it can’t be.” James said quietly.

“How could we have been so stupid?” Sirius added.

“What?” Peter asked the boys, getting more confused by the minute.

“Come on lets go.” Sirius said eagerly, standing up and ignoring Peter’s question.

“Hang on a minute, Sirius. We can’t just throw accusations at him.”

“Why not? I can’t believe he didn’t tell us, his best friends.”

“Because what if he’s not one and if he is then maybe he’s got a good reason not to tell us.” James reasoned.

“Oh like what exactly?”

“Well, werewolves aren’t exactly seen as high class citizens now, are they? Maybe he was scared that we’d abandon him?”

“Why would he think that, we’re best friends? He knows that we wouldn’t do that to him.”

“Does he?”

Sirius stayed quiet. He was always a playful character but he couldn’t help but feel sorry for their quiet friend. Being from a dark family, Sirius had come in contact with werewolves before and he could clearly remember them telling him about the immense pain that they went through every month and the complete loss of control. He could only imagine what it must be like.

“Hey, guys. What’s going on?” Remus asked, sitting down next to James.

Before James could stop him Sirius blurted out the question that he most wanted to ask.

“Are you a werewolf?”


End file.
